The Devil's Heart
by TheDrkKnight12
Summary: Defeated, disgraced, wounded. Vergil, the elder son of Sparda finds himself stranded on a new strange world. What will he do?


_**New and improved for my first story. Fit for a devil.**_

 _ **Prologue**_

The demon world, a cesspool of misery and sin. Home to the most wicked and vile of creatures known to man or otherwise.

The gates, opened by the son of its traitor. A traitor to his own kin and savior to the humans, Sparda or as history calls him, the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda.

Towards the end of his time, he had sired two sons with a human woman. Twins, Vergil and Dante. Half-breeds, bastards of demon and human blood.

The first born, Vergil, sought his father's power for his own and in so doing, opened the gates of the demon world. Ruthless in method and relentless in pursuit, he would stop at nothing for the power he desired.

Though the youngest, Dante, had been a constant thorn at his side. They share the same blood but they are all too willing to spill it. Twisted as their sibling rivalry may be, today only one shall return to the human world.

The two twins landed in a clearing and stared at the stared at the sword of their great father. Each tried to acquire it but Vergil managed to get it.

At last, his father's sword. His quest will be complete and only one thing remains.

Vergil held out his hand. "Give that to me."

Dante looked confused until he saw his amulet and put it behind his back. "No way. You got your own."

"Well, I want yours, as well" The two formidable warriors circled each other.

"What are you gonna do with all that power, huh? No matter how hard you try, you're never gonna be like father!" Dante, as much as he denied it, wanted to dissuade the last of his kin.

Vergil narrowed his eyes. "You're wasting time!" He charged at his brother and went for a slash. They both caught their blades with their hands.

Blood spilt to the ground but it would take more to kill a half-breed such as these two.

"We are the sons of Sparda." Dante grunted. "Within each of us flows his blood, but more importantly his soul!" He pushed with his might and Vergil landed some feet away.

Dante glared at his _brother_. "And now, my soul is saying it wants to stop you!"

Vergil only laughed at his brother's claim. "It would seem that our souls are at odds, brother. I need more power."

"And we're supposed to be twins." Dante said with a slight hint of sadness. This was still his brother.

"Twins?" He raised Force Edge for battle. "Right." The Dark Slayer will get what he desires, even if it means killing the one who shares both his mother and father's flesh and blood.

Their battle was brutal, neither willing to give way. It is to be expected. As the two sons of a great demon lord, their skills should be nothing short of the best.

Blows were traded and with each strike, blood soiled the ground. The blood of a traitor and a human.

"Am I...being defeated?" Vergil grunted in pain as Dante stood no better state than his estranged brother.

"Is that all you got, bro? Come on, get up. You can do better than that." Dante taunted, adding to Vergil's frustration.

Vergil groggily stood up, due to the injuries he and Dante sustained, the next blow determined the victor. And he was determined to be the one.

Then the ground started shaking. "The portal to the human world is closing, Dante. Because the amulets have been separated."

"Let's finish this, Vergil. I have to stop you. Even if it means killing you." Now he understands, Vergil had fallen too far to be saved. And as his brother and last kin, it fell on Dante's shoulders to deliver the killing blow.

They charged at each other. The fate of the world rests in the balance. If the elder succeeds, it spells doom. If the younger, salvation. But one thing is certain...

The recognizable sound of metal slicing through flesh rung out as the two remained perfectly still.

Only one will escape.

Vergil fell to his knees, clutching his lower abdomen, and dropping Sparda's sword. Disgrace, defeated by his own undisciplined brother.

Dante looked at his brother in pity. They were as close as twins could get when they were children, that changed when their mother was killed and were separated.

Now, the twins of Sparda stood here, in their father's home, killing each other.

The Dark Slayer felt humiliation and disgrace. He had failed in his quest. He had failed to acquire his birth right as the eldest of Sparda's children. He had failed to get that which would protect.

Vergil saw his piece of the amulet and grabbed it. At least, his mother's memories, no matter how little, would be with him.

"No one can have this, Dante...it's mine, it belongs to a son of Sparda." He moved backwards, closer to the cliff. "Leave me and go, if you don't want to be trapped into the demon world... I'm staying. This place was our father's home." He let himself fall to the abyss.

Dante wanted to save his brother but Vergil sliced his palm open and the proud azure warrior disappeared to the pits below.

The younger grieved but he had to escape. Grabbing his father's sword, Dante made it to the portal just before it closed. He bowed his head in honor of his brother.

One did return to the human world, thinking that his adversary had perished.

But the elder would live.


End file.
